


Кровавый крест судьбы 2. Воссоединение

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Next Generation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: На вечеринке по случаю Хэллоуина Теодор Миллер встретил странного незнакомца в костюме Джейсона Вурхиза и заинтересовался им, однако даже представить не мог, к каким последствиям приведёт эта судьбоносная встреча.
Relationships: Tommy Jarvis/Whithey Miller, Whitney Miller/Jason Voorhees





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика "Кровавый крест судьбы" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603154)
> 
> Действие происходит сразу после главы "Встреча на Хэллоуин".

Теодор не мог выбросить из головы того незнакомца, который пришёл на вечеринку в костюме Вурхиза (причём, настолько реалистичном, что точно затмил бы жалкую пародию Тео), но почему-то не спешил присоединяться к остальным. Разговорить этого парня Миллеру не удалось, поэтому настоящая личность таинственного студента так и осталась нераскрытой. Правда, ненадолго. Общительная Венди знала всех и каждого в колледже, и этими бесценными знаниями Тео планировал воспользоваться. Вот только для начала следовало отыскать подругу среди толпы студентов, что оказалось совсем не просто. Тео лавировал между партами, принесёнными в спортзал в качестве столов, натыкался на танцующих под тематическую музыку однокурсников и в сотый раз извинялся, случайно наступая на чьи-нибудь кеды.

— Миллер! А я тебя везде ищу! — на шею Теодора бросилась Джессика Уайт — одна из чирлидерш и главных красавиц колледжа. Девушка была пьяна и, похоже, остро нуждалась в мужском внимании, раз позволила себе флирт даже с Миллером, которого прежде предпочитала не замечать.

— Отвянь, Уайт, мне нужна Венди, — Тео пытался увернуться от поцелуев девушки, но та всё равно умудрилась оставить след от блеска для губ на его шее.

— Пойдёшь к своей Венди после того, как потанцуешь со мной, — Джессика обвила руками его шею, прямо намекнув на то, что никаких ответов, кроме согласия, не потерпит.

— Ну ладно, только быстро и один танец, — Тео, торопясь, потащил девушку в середину зала, где танцевало большинство, и надеялся, что всё-таки удастся по пути сбагрить спутницу в руки кого-нибудь более подходящего и незанятого.

Джессика больше кривлялась, чем танцевала, но эти кривляния позволили Теодору не сосредотачиваться на Уайт, а осмотреться и вовремя заметить Венди, пробегающую за окном.

С трудом отцепившись от надоедливой партнёрши, Тео быстрыми шагами направился за подругой. Венди плохо переносила алкоголь, а на вечеринке запросто могла перебрать, поддавшись коллективному веселью.

— Венди! — позвал Миллер, всматриваясь в темноту и поворачиваясь на звук шороха в ближайших кустах. — Венди, если тебе хреново, пошли домой. Я же просил тебя не напиваться сразу.

Ответа от подруги не последовало, и Тео решил проверить, не послышалось ли ему подозрительное шуршание. Приблизившись к кустарнику, он наклонился и одной рукой осторожно отодвинул ветки, из которых с шипением выскочила чёрная кошка. К шкуре животного прицепились мелкие листья, а на голове красовалась оранжевая шапочка в форме тыквы.

— Ну, здравствуй, — нервно усмехнулся Теодор, переводя дух и опустившись на корточки рядом с кошкой. Эту красавицу наверняка притащил кто-то из студентов для придания вечеринке настоящей мистической атмосферы.

Кошка жалобно мяукнула, и Тео протянул к ней ладонь, чтобы погладить и успокоить.

— Давай отнесу тебя в зал. Э-э… не кусайся! Ладно, как хочешь. О тебе же забочусь, глупая.

Поднявшись на ноги и наконец оставив упрямое животное в покое, Миллер перевёл взгляд правее, намереваясь определиться с направлением в поисках подруги.

Он сразу узнал её яркое фиолетовое платье. Только теперь пышная юбка была порвана и испачкана, а по корсету расплывалось багровое пятно. Сломанная пополам метла, которую Венди прихватила с собой, валялась на земле, а сама девушка задыхалась и беспомощно дёргала конечностями, не в силах вырваться из железной хватки того самого незнакомца в костюме Вурхиза.

Теодора словно пригвоздило к земле от увиденного. Умом он понимал, что необходимо действовать — вмешаться, позвать на помощь, отвлечь этого психопата. Но тело не слушалось, предательски скованное страхом.

На миг в голове Миллера мелькнуло безумное подозрение, которое так же быстро было отвергнуто здравым рассудком. Напавшим не мог быть Джейсон Вурхиз. У легенды с Хрустального озера периодически появлялись подражатели, однако каждый из них уже получил своё наказание. С другой стороны, даже обычный подражатель представлял опасность для студентов, которые сейчас могли защититься разве что пивными бутылками и баскетбольными мячами.

Послышался хруст шейных позвонков, и убийца отпустил Венди, брезгливо отряхнув руки. Настала очередь Теодора, которого маньяк заприметил ещё с первой встречи под фонарём. Назойливый рыжий парнишка — лёгкая мишень.

— Н… нет… не надо… — Теодор не узнавал собственный голос, севший от ужаса, а его тело пробил озноб. Ещё секунда — и его существование завершится здесь, рядом со зверски убитой подругой.

Миллер молился, чтобы хоть кто-то сообразил вызвать копов, пока не поздно. Но, как назло, никто из студентов не показывался на улице, а на бурной тусовке времени разглядывать окна явно не было.

С убийством новой цели Джейсон не хотел изощряться — в конце концов, в том здании, из которого выбежал рыжий, находилось по меньшей мере два десятка малолетних пьяниц, наркоманов и развратников. А у Вурхиза не было ни малейшего желания тратить на каждого из них драгоценное время.

Теодор захрипел, чувствуя, как грубая ладонь маньяка обхватила его горло и безжалостно стиснула.

Джейсон приподнял парня над землёй, приготовившись выбросить тело под окна здания. Он по опыту знал, что, натыкаясь на труп, другие жертвы пугались и застывали на месте, не понимая, что делать дальше. И если кто-то из той шумной компании в панике полезет в окно, то непременно приземлится на тушку рыжего, растеряется и попадёт прямиком в лапы Вурхиза. Эту тактику он использовал не один десяток лет, и срабатывала она безотказно.

_Не трогай его, Джейсон!_


	2. Глава 1

_Не трогай его, Джейсон!_

Голос любимой матери тихим эхом раздался в голове Вурхиза. Маньяк даже растерялся на секунду, ведь Памела не разговаривала с ним уже очень давно.

 _Оставь этого мальчика,_ — приказал голос непривычно твёрдым тоном.

_«Я не могу. Он — моя жертва, мама. Ты же видишь, чем он занимается здесь с другими грязными подростками. Я должен их всех наказать.»_

_И даже собственного сына, Джейсон? Ты убьёшь моего внука?_

Вурхиз непонимающе моргнул. Похоже, дурная «праздничная» атмосфера и на него пагубно повлияла, раз ему начало чудиться, будто мама и вправду могла сказать подобную чушь.

_«У меня нет детей и никогда не было»_

Теодор не сводил испуганного взгляда с маньяка. Последний словно ушёл в себя, но не собирался отпускать Миллера. И вырваться, сохранив при этом голову на плечах, у парня вряд ли получилось бы.

_Посмотри на этого мальчика повнимательнее, и ты увидишь_

Тео отвернулся, не выдержав тяжёлого пристального взгляда Вурхиза. Однако Джейсон не находил в своей жертве ничего особенного, как ни смотрел.

_Забери его сейчас же и отведи в лагерь_

_«Хорошо, мама»_

Одним ударом вырубив Миллера, Джейсон закинул его тело себе на плечо и отправился домой.

Сегодня глупым подросткам повезло.

***

Перед глазами Тео всё плыло, вызывая головокружение и приступы тошноты. Хорошо же он погулял на вечеринке, раз дошло до глюков с убийствами и настоящим Джейсоном. Миллер поднялся с кровати лишь со второй попытки и, пошатываясь, направился на кухню. Там наверняка завтракает отчим, который, увидев состояние Теодора, непременно начнёт шутить о подростковом алкоголизме. На что Уитни ответит мужу подзатыльником, а потом заварит Теодору крепкий чай.

«Никаких рассолов, — строго скажет она и укоризненно цокнет, — я вообще была против того, чтобы ты ходил на такие вечеринки. В колледже учиться надо, а не спиваться.»

Но на вопрос «Мам, неужели ты никогда не отдыхала с друзьями?» всё же промолчит.

На кухне неприятно пахло, и Тео брезгливо поморщился, прикрыв нос ладонью. Только не говорите, что его вчера здесь вырвало, и теперь придётся самому всё убирать. Да и сама кухня, кажется, изменилась. Каким пьяным ни вернулся бы Тео, он бы ни за что не стал рвать обои и раскачивать дверцы навесных шкафчиков до тех пор, пока они вовсе не отвалятся. Может, к Миллеру вновь вернулись старые добрые кошмары? Он торопливо ущипнул себя за руку, затем за другую. Ничего не поменялось. Всё те же стены с плесенью и накренившиеся под опасным углом шкафчики. Тогда Тео решил умыться и подошёл к раковине, покрытой то ли ржавчиной, то ли… об этом лучше не думать. Ничто не взбодрит утром так, как холодная водичка…

…которой почему-то не было.

Тео пару раз стукнул по крану, будто это могло исправить ситуацию, но, осознав, что насилие тут ничем не поможет, развернулся и вздрогнул, увидев человека в дверном проёме.

Джейсон по просьбе матери оставил этого парня в доме, а не отнёс в подвал. Памела в его голове упорно продолжала твердить о родственных связях Вурхиза с подростком и убедила сына при удобном случае показать мальчишке медальон. Тот самый, который когда-то носила Уитни, находясь в плену.

Миллер была соулмейтом Джейсона, и после её побега Вурхиз очень долго страдал, не находя себе места от одиночества и разбитого сердца. Он по-настоящему полюбил эту женщину, нарушил ради неё один из своих главных принципов, а она… Её увёл мужчина, всадивший в грудь Вурхиза кинжал. И больше Джейсон никогда не видел Уитни.

_Она была суждена тебе, и ваша связь не стала грязной. Наоборот, она дала начало новой жизни. Она привела в этот мир твоего сына._

— Тебе не надоело играть в Джейсона? — резкий голос Тео вывел маньяка из раздумий. — Я уже понял, что всё это — идиотский розыгрыш. Будь ты реальным убийцей — грохнул бы меня уже давно. Только зачем было увозить куда-то в задницу? Венди, наверное, с ума сходит от волнения, если это не она подговорила тебя подшутить надо мной.

_А характером он явно в твою женщину пошёл. Наша семья, Джейсон, никогда не позволяла себе дерзостей и грубых слов._

— Я хочу домой, — с хмурым видом заявил Тео и попытался обойти Вурхиза, чего маньяк не позволил ему сделать, слегка оттолкнув Миллера обратно. Единственный выход из кухни он загораживал собой, так что бежать парню некуда.

Джейсон достал из кармана куртки медальон, бережно открыл его и показал Миллеру, внимательно следя за его реакцией.

— Она… — Тео сощурился, всматриваясь в маленькую фотографию, — она похожа на маму. Но у мамы рыжие волосы, как у меня. Зачем ты мне это показываешь? Окей, я признаю — вы, ребята, меня здорово разыграли с постановкой убийства и этой хижиной. Достаточно?

_Он продолжит семейное дело, сынок, не отпускай его ни в коем случае_

Заметив, что мужчина снова погрузился в размышления, Тео, раздражённо выдохнув, пошёл напролом, но Джейсон ловко перехватил его и, заломав ему руки, потащил куда-то за собой, не обращая внимания на возмущённые крики и попытки ударить.

— Эй, не смешно уже! Я ухожу! Дай мне уйти! Пожалуйста!


	3. Глава 2

Уитни мерила шагами гостиную, периодически с тревогой поглядывая на настенные часы. Теодора до сих пор не было дома, а по местным новостям только что объявили о случившемся накануне нападении на студентов. Как раз на территории того колледжа, в который Тео отправился с подругой на вечеринку.

— Уже сутки прошли, а он не вернулся!

Уитни остановилась, требовательно посмотрев на Томми, который сидел на диване, с задумчивым видом переключая каналы в поисках новых подробностей о происшествии.

— Прекрати панику, — зевнув, ответил он и подпёр рукой голову, — если бы Тео был в числе убитых…

— И слышать не хочу! — закричала Миллер на грани истерики, не дав Джарвису закончить мысль.

— Успокойся. Нам бы уже сообщили, я хотел сказать это. К тому же, ты сама понимаешь, кто устроил месиво, и он вряд ли прихлопнул бы свою кровиночку.

— Джейсон тогда не знал, что я беременна! И Теодор на него ни капли не похож!

Томми, фыркнув, скептически усмехнулся, что не укрылось от глаз Уитни.

— А ты не думаешь, что сын твой добровольно вошёл в контакт с биологическим папашей? Ну, знаешь, родня, сантименты, яблочко от яблони…

— Заткнись! — вспыхнула Миллер, показав супругу кулак. — Иначе, богом клянусь, я тебе врежу, Джарвис.

— Ладно.

Томми лениво поднялся со скрипучего дивана, потянулся и, подойдя к Уитни, положил ладонь на её плечо.

— Я прямо сейчас пойду в полицию и потребую начать поиски. Не переживай.

И, наклонившись ближе к супруге и поцеловав её в лоб, Джарвис ушёл. Уитни с тихим вздохом опустилась в кресло и медленно провела пальцами по своей метке, которая с каждым годом становилась всё бледнее и почти сливалась с цветом кожи. Возможно, через пару лет этот проклятый крест и вовсе исчезнет, забрав с собой тяжёлые воспоминания о прошлой связи и её последствиях.

_— Ну и, как ощущения?_

_Томми погладил круглый живот Уитни и довольно усмехнулся, почувствовав, как ребёнок внутри неё толкнулся, отреагировав на прикосновение._

_— Ты специально его провоцируешь? — шутливо нахмурившись, спросила Миллер. — Я сегодня полночи не могла заснуть из-за того, что он пинался. Жду не дождусь следующей недели, когда он наконец вылезет._

_— Интересно, акушерка упадёт в обморок, увидев, что лицо у мелкого как у Вурхиза?_

_Томми расхохотался, тут же получив мягкий тычок в плечо от супруги._

_— Иди ты! Мой сын не будет похож на Джейсона._

_— На снимке узи лицо один в один было, я запомнил! — Томми скорчил кривую физиономию и снова заржал, заставив Уитни не выдержать и тоже засмеяться._

_— Но если он всё-таки родится нормальным, с меня шоколадка._

_— Томми…_

_— Уговорила, две. Твоих любимых._

_— Джарвис!_

_— И вино. Хотя, тебе же во время кормления будет нельзя…_

_— Придурок, кажется, началось! Это всё ты со своими шоколадками!_

Уитни остановилась перед деревянной табличкой с надписью «Лагерь «Хрустальное озеро». С годами буквы затёрлись, а дерево потемнело и покрылось плесенью от сырости. Миллер не решалась пройти дальше, хоть и понимала, что там за восемнадцать лет вряд ли что-то осталось от её брата, которого так и не удалось похоронить. Её инстинкты буквально кричали об опасности, а интуиция подсказывала, что лучше всего будет вернуться домой. Но если Тео действительно был у Джейсона, то своего ребёнка Уитни бросить не могла и готовилась бороться за его безопасность.

Территория, на которой почти два десятка лет назад произошло противостояние с Джейсоном, практически не изменилась. Разве что пропали следы борьбы и два тела, а значит, Вурхиз и вправду выжил и все эти годы отсиживался в логове, восстанавливаясь после ранения от фамильного кинжала. Что он думал об исчезновении Уитни? Почему не пытался найти и вернуть? Миллер закрыла глаза и полной грудью вдохнула холодный осенний воздух. Возможно, сегодня ей уже не суждено будет покинуть пределы лагеря. И она готова принять свою судьбу.

Уитни почувствовала его присутствие до того, как открыла глаза. Вурхиз не двигался, словно его терзали сомнения — ту ли женщину он видел перед собой. У этой Уитни видны морщины в уголках глаз и губ, рыжие, но уже не такие яркие волосы заплетены в косу, а метка в форме креста почти незаметна. Сколько же лет прошло с момента их разлуки?

Миллер инстинктивно хотела отступить, когда увидела, что Джейсон сделал шаг вперёд, но сдержалась, сжав ладони в кулаки так, что ногти с аккуратным маникюром болезненно впились в кожу.

Он мог свернуть ей шею. Или одним ударом пробить грудную клетку, вырвав сердце и подарив мгновенную смерть. Вместо этого Вурхиз продолжал приближаться, но в его походке не было угрозы. Скорее осторожность. Нерешительность.

Уитни ахнула, когда он крепко сжал её плечи, обняв. Будто желал оставить синяки на её коже, которые долгое время напоминали бы Миллер о том, кому она принадлежит.

_Всё-таки Джейсон тот ещё собственник._

Уитни не ответила на его объятия, прокручивая в голове воспоминания о смерти брата от руки Вурхиза. Если бы она тогда не была такой эгоисткой… И сейчас она рискует повторить роковую ошибку и потерять собственного ребёнка.

— Джейсон, — обратилась она к соулмейту дрожащим голосом, не пытаясь освободиться из его хватки, — отведи меня к нашему сыну. Я знаю, что он здесь. Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.

Вурхиз не мог отказать этой женщине, даже несмотря на то, что она проявила холодность при встрече, всем видом показывая, что теперь между ними всё кончено.

Он перевёл взгляд на её метку. Судьба часто бывает непреклонна, но за редким исключением способна прислушаться к обоюдному желанию бывших влюблённых и разорвать связь. Метки становятся бесцветными и перестают пульсировать при контакте с соулмейтом, но никогда не исчезают насовсем.

***

Уитни много лет не была в тёмных тоннелях логова, и за это время подземелье превратилось в настоящую адскую дыру. Удивительно, как крысы до сих пор не захватили это место. Находиться здесь было попросту опасно, но Джейсона, кажется, это совсем не беспокоило.

Миллер торопливо шла впереди, надеясь, что не увидит сына прикованным к той же стене, около которой ей самой пришлось прожить больше шести недель. Вурхиз наверняка отвёл Теодора в логово, чтобы просто показать подземные владения. В противном случае, она не простит издевательств над сыном.

— Мама!

Тео попытался броситься к Уитни, но прочные цепи ему не позволили, и парень обессиленно рухнул на колени. Джейсон не сводил с него глаз, игнорируя возмущённые взгляды Миллер.

— Мама, беги! Он чудовище! Он убьёт тебя! Он…

Уитни, подойдя ближе, опустилась рядом с сыном и нежно провела ладонью по его щеке, успокаивая.

— Он твой отец, Теодор. Настоящий.

***

Иногда Томми ненавидел свой организм за то, что зачастую не получалось быстро опьянеть и забыть о насущных проблемах. Как назло, местные бары не располагали широким ассортиментом выпивки, а к обычному пиву Джарвис был устойчив.

Но благодаря какому-то секретному коктейлю от бармена, обещавшего достойный эффект от своего пойла, Томми почувствовал себя лучше и решил поделиться наболевшим, дабы окончательно очистить мысли от остатков негатива и переживаний.

— Он же мне неродной был. Его мать с мудаком связалась, залетела, а тот… В общем, не смог я беременную женщину на улицу выгнать. Налей ещё одну, дружище. Спасибо, брат. Я думал, как родит, на работу отправлю, и пусть сама себе отдельное жильё ищет и выкручивается. А потом в больнице взял её новорождённого сына на руки — он крохотный такой, совсем беззащитный… И понял, что уже к обоим привязался.

Томми залпом выпил, шумно поставил стопку на барную стойку и опустил голову на сложенные руки.

— Благородный ты мужик, Джарвис, — с ухмылкой отозвался бармен, — и книги пишешь правильные.

— А ты читал? — Томми заинтересованно приподнял голову.

— Обижаешь, — развёл руками бармен, — от корки до корки. Поэтому вот, — он придвинул к мужчине ещё одну стопку, — за счёт заведения.

Джарвис, хрюкнув, улыбнулся.

— Ну, уже хотя бы ради этого стоит заниматься писательством. За тебя, мой друг.

Алкоголь растворяет любые проблемы…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...но Майс его категорически НЕ пропагандирует. Не бухайте, зяблс ^^


	4. Глава 3

— Значит, ты спала с убийцей, мама?

Этот факт никак не желал укладываться в голове Тео. Более того, парень не был готов мириться с подобным. Ему было удобнее думать, что настоящий отец просто не вернулся из какой-нибудь экспедиции или погиб на войне. Да хоть спился под забором соседского дома, но только не это… только не маньяк-психопат. С другой стороны, теперь Миллер осознал природу своих видений и кошмаров. Его на генетическом уровне тянуло ко всему кровавому, и подсознание регулярно боролось с разумом, подкидывая новые галлюцинации.

— Но зачем? — он отстранился от матери, слегка оттолкнув её руку.

— Джейсон — мой соулмейт. Я понимаю, нынешнее поколение уже не ценит тех связей, что определяются судьбой, но во времена моей молодости найти своего соулмейта было предназначением каждого. А я… — Уитни с толикой грусти оглянулась на Вурхиза, который, делая вид, что совсем не заинтересован в происходящем, копался в инструментах на столе. Но при этом слышал всё, — я очень нуждалась в любви.

Теодор брезгливо скривился. Он не был противником романтики, но и поверить в то, что мать, будучи красивой женщиной, не смогла найти более достойного ухажёра, не мог.

— И поэтому легла под маньяка? — напрямую спросил он, наплевав на тактичность. Да и какая к чёрту тактичность, когда сначала его посадили на цепь как собаку, а затем непринуждённо сообщили, мол, вся твоя жизнь в прошлом — обман, твой папочка — киллер, и мамочка считает это абсолютно нормальным.

_Если всё-таки всё это — действительно затянувшийся сон, то, проснувшись, Тео за километр будет обходить фильмы ужасов. И всякие тематические вечеринки._

— Не смей разговаривать со мной в таком тоне! — в глазах Уитни вспыхнуло возмущение. — В конце концов, своим появлением на свет ты обязан нам обоим. Так что прояви хоть каплю уважения. И прекрати делать такое лицо!

Джейсон не особо вслушивался в перепалку Уитни и Тео, предпочитая перебирать ржавые детали для капкана и прикидывать, сколько ещё лет прослужит ловушка из таких компонентов. Но он улавливал интонацию, с которой огрызался сын, и пришёл к выводу, что Теодору, очевидно, было тяжело принять своё родство с Вурхизами. Парень так отнекивался и злился, будто узнал об общих генах с самим дьяволом. Где-то в глубине души это задевало Джейсона — его семья не была плохой, и даже Элай Вурхиз, бросивший его мать, вряд ли был худшим человеком на планете. Поэтому гнева Теодора Джейсон совершенно не понимал.

_«Мама, он не сможет убивать»_

_Ещё как сможет, милый. В нём ведь течёт твоя кровь. Но если вдруг… раз твоя суженая здесь, вы всегда успеете сделать нового, правильного наследника._

_«Мама…»_

Он чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданного, но мягкого прикосновения. Опустив голову, Вурхиз встретился взглядом с Уитни. Похоже, Миллер ждала ответа на вопрос, который Джейсон пропустил мимо ушей, отвлекшись на беседу с матерью.

— Ты слышишь? Забери меня и отпусти Теодора, — она сложила перед собой руки в умоляющем жесте, — он не создан для такой жизни…

— Мама, ты серьёзно? — вскрикнул Тео, перебив её, и зазвенел цепями, предпринимая последнюю попытку освободиться.

— Помолчи. — резко отозвалась Уитни, раздражённо махнув рукой в сторону сына, и вновь посмотрела на Джейсона. — Ты согласен?

Наивная. Она прекрасно понимала, что договориться будет непросто, но продолжала надеяться на то, что сердце Вурхиза не совсем окаменело.

Он разрушил все её надежды, отрицательно помотав головой. Глаза Уитни наполнились слезами. Давить на жалость — самое унизительное занятие, но ей больше ничего не оставалось.

— Вот как? — её лицо покраснело от негодования, а по щекам прокатились влажные дорожки. — Ты решил забрать у меня всё? Моего брата тебе было мало?! Но я не позволю, ясно?! Теодор останется с тобой только через мой труп!

Вурхиз усмехнулся под маской, а затем, не торопясь, достал из ножен мачете и направил его на Уитни. Он не планировал убивать Миллер — лишь намекнуть на то, чтобы она ушла по-хорошему. Спектакль со слезами и нервным срывом его не впечатлил — иногда девушки-жертвы и не на такое были способны, и у Вурхиза давно выработался иммунитет к истерикам и попыткам разжалобить. Он на многое был готов ради Миллер, но сын скорее стал исключением.

Тем временем, Теодор, наблюдавший за ссорой родителей, едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать и не свихнуться. Он никогда раньше не испытывал подобного. Да и не каждый день его похищал отец-киллер. Всё навалилось так внезапно, что Тео начало казаться, будто этот мир намеренно доводил его до безумия. Ещё пару дней назад он был обычным парнем. Жил с матерью и отчимом, ходил в колледж, общался с друзьями, подрабатывал на соседской ферме и потихоньку копил на отдельное жильё. А потом в его жизни появился отец. Точнее, безжалостно ворвался, растоптав мирное существование сына и его шансы на светлое и беззаботное будущее. И сейчас этот человек угрожал матери Тео, всегда раздражающе упрямой и вполне способной обменять свободу сына на свою жизнь. Что могло твориться в голове отца в такой момент — оставалось загадкой для парня, а потому Миллер не понимал, насколько серьёзными были намерения Вурхиза. Возможно, маньяк просто пытался запугать Уитни, заставить отступить, а, возможно, планировал без колебаний вонзить в её тело мачете, разрезав плоть от ключиц до низа живота. Теодор представил это, не успев усмирить богатое воображение, и его сердцебиение участилось от страха и волнения настолько, что к горлу начал подступать комок, а перед глазами замелькали чёрные точки.

_«Мама должна выжить»_

— Уходи, мама.

Тео вскинул голову, и ему показалось, что на секунду оружие в руках Вурхиза дрогнуло. Значит, пытался запугать.

— Но я…

Уитни бросилась к цепям, словно могла бы голыми руками их разорвать и забрать сына.

— Уходи!

Впервые он повысил на неё голос и хотел толкнуть изо всех сил, чтобы она наконец поняла и спаслась. Пусть он станет худшим сыном на Земле, но мама будет в безопасности. Мама важнее всего и всех.

Уитни знала, что сын во многом был на неё похож. Не только внешне. Жертвовать всем ради близких — отличительная черта Миллеров. И Тео её унаследовал.

— Если мой единственный ребёнок пострадает из-за тебя, — она обратилась к Джейсону, ткнув пальцем в его широкую грудь, — я… ты пожалеешь. И метка меня не остановит.

***

Сладковатый запах алкоголя с потрохами выдавал Джарвиса, который, судя по всему, ни в какой полиции не был, отдав предпочтение очередной грязной забегаловке.

Уитни нашла супруга в гостиной — Томми полулёжа на диване смотрел спортивный канал.

— Это называется «прямо сейчас поеду в полицию и потребую начать поиски»? — Уитни встала перед телевизором, загородив собой экран. — Знаешь, Джарвис, место, где наливают таким свиньям как ты — это не полиция!

Томми картинно закатил глаза. Иногда эта женщина была совершенно невыносимой.

— Не ори на меня. Я был у копов, но искать Тео они отказались — слишком мало времени прошло. К тому же, в случае с подростками…

Уитни не стала слушать супруга и, ловко выхватив пульт из его расслабленной руки, выключила телевизор. Джарвис не умел быть серьёзным, если что-то отвлекало его от разговора.

— Вообще-то через минуту начнётся важный матч, — возмутился Томми.

— Вообще-то через минуту я тебя вышвырну из дома! — закричала в ответ Уитни.

Томми не стал напоминать Миллер о том, кому принадлежит дом, чтобы не вызвать ещё одну бурю эмоций. Тем временем, Уитни, немного успокоившись, продолжила:

— И ты был прав. Теодора забрал Вурхиз. Видимо, запоздалый отцовский инстинкт проснулся. Я предложила Джейсону себя…

Томми резко принял сидячее положение, отчего картинка перед его глазами на пару секунд размылась и поплыла.

— Если ты опять залетела, я не буду растить очередного отпрыска от Вурхиза.

— Не в этом смысле, придурок. Я пыталась спасти сына, но Джейсон мне отказал.

— Видишь, даже ему ты больше не нравишься, стареющая стерва. Я шучу, не смотри на меня так — дыру прожжёшь.

— Ты не понимаешь? Мой сын в плену!

— Это у вас семейное.

Уитни, не выдержав, наклонилась и попыталась влепить Джарвису пощёчину, но тот, несмотря на своё состояние, увернулся и перехватил ладонь супруги, слегка сжав.

— Ты бесишься из-за сына или равнодушия Вурхиза?

— Пошёл к чёрту, — прорычала Миллер, вырываясь, но Томми не собирался её отпускать. Не в этот раз.

— Он же просто урод! Во всех смыслах. Ты по нему скучаешь? Хочешь убивать вместе с ним? А я хочу, чтобы твой мир не крутился вокруг этого ублюдка.

Джарвис настойчиво потянул супругу на себя и обнял, с силой сжав ладонями её талию.

— Ты нужна мне, Уитни. Я люблю тебя.

И увлёк её в долгий и страстный поцелуй.


	5. Глава 4

Тео никогда прежде не посещал лес ночью, не считая кошмарных сновидений. К счастью, в реальности ночной лес не пугал зловещим туманом, тянущимися из тьмы руками и кроваво-красным свечением. Сейчас испугаться можно было разве что внезапного уханья совы или скрипа старых и наполовину сгнивших деревьев. Однако даже при таком раскладе Миллер и носа бы не высунул из надёжного и безопасного дома, если бы Джейсон не решил начать обучение сына немедленно и взял его с собой патрулировать территорию. Парень должен был понять принцип размещения ловушек, научиться распознавать сигналы живой природы и уметь использовать любое укрытие, будь то мшистый валун или колючие заросли.

Тео обращал внимание на жестикуляцию отца, но мало во что вникал, тщательно обдумывая грамотный план будущего побега. В обучении были свои плюсы — Тео мог вычислить кратчайший путь до дома отчима, но на этот путь ещё нужно было каким-то образом попасть, а расспрашивать отца Тео не решался — ему не хотелось вновь несколько часов просидеть в логове у стены в качестве наказания за непослушание. Впрочем, отец поздновато взялся за воспитание — Тео уже не был ребёнком без собственного мнения и сам знал, как лучше поступить в той или иной ситуации.

Внезапно Джейсон надавил на плечо сына, приказав остановиться. Тео прислушался, на мгновение задержав дыхание. Неестественные шорохи. Совсем близко.

_Это будет его первое убийство, Джейсон. Не будь с ним слишком строгим. У тебя тоже не сразу всё получилось, помни об этом._

На небольшой поляне в нескольких метрах от отца с сыном расположилась парочка. Влюблённые явно подыскивали местечко для уединения, одновременно обнимаясь и обмениваясь пошлостями, от которых на щеках Тео проступил румянец.

Джейсон протянул сыну мачете и недвусмысленно кивнул в сторону пары. Миллер хорошо помнил детали легенды об отце: его жертвами чаще всего становились пары, предающиеся добрачным утехам. Хотя на матери Тео Вурхиз вроде бы не был женат, а сам Теодор определённо не из воздуха появился. Либо врала легенда, либо теперь у отца не было объективных причин убивать любовников.

— Я не буду этого делать, — прошептал Миллер, аккуратно отталкивая от себя оружие, — я против убийств.

Вурхиз, что-то проворчав, не стал заставлять сына и, оставив его в укрытии, начал в одиночку подбираться к ничего не подозревающей парочке. Времени на уговоры или принуждение упрямого подростка у него не было.

Тео мучился сомнениями, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он мог привлечь внимание пары, закричав и сообщив им об опасности. Или остаться на месте и молча наблюдать за гибелью ни в чём не виноватых людей. Сегодня он должен был решить, кем является: Тео Миллером — пацифистом и Человеком, или Теодором Вурхизом — наследником монстра и новым убийцей.

— Эй!

***

Томми и Уитни нежились в постели, наслаждаясь отдыхом после пары жарких часов, проведённых в объятиях друг друга. Джарвис опустился к груди супруги, прикасаясь губами к ложбинке и оставляя влажную дорожку на бледной коже. Уитни сдерживала стоны, но с её покрасневшего лица не сходила довольная улыбка.

— А я уж думал, придётся покупать хоккейную маску и обмазываться кетчупом, чтобы тебя возбудить, — вполголоса произнёс Томми, посмеиваясь.

— Очень смешно, — Миллер криво ухмыльнулась и будто случайно впилась ногтями в обнажённую спину супруга. Томми стиснул зубы, не позволив себе зашипеть от болезненных ощущений.

— Но признай — со мной было лучше, чем с Вурхизом, — спустя пару секунд продолжил он, сохранив привычный нахальный тон.

Уитни притворилась, будто тщательно обдумывает его вопрос, намеренно выдерживая паузу перед ответом.

— Ну… — протянула она и игриво пробежалась пальцами по груди Джарвиса, — нет. Он был более напористым. Брутальным. А ты похож на смазливого любовника из мыльных опер.

— Извращенка.

— Скорострел.

Супруги, обменявшись колкостями, рассмеялись и вновь слились в поцелуе.

***

Парень и девушка вздрогнули от неожиданности и повернулись на голос.

Тео, придав своему лицу максимально наивное выражение, вышел из укрытия и миролюбиво поднял руки.

— Простите, что помешал. Я просто не местный. Турист. Вторые сутки уже блуждаю по лесу.

Краем глаза он незаметно следил за передвижениями отца. Джейсон намеревался в своей любимой манере обойти потенциальных жертв со спины.

— С вечеринки, что ли? — парень, хмыкнув, окинул взглядом костюм Тео, который Миллер так и не успел сменить. — Да ты не стесняйся, «турист». Мы тоже были студентами и после попоек с друзьями ещё в большей заднице оказывались.

«Это вряд ли», — пронеслось в голове Миллера, но он лишь застенчиво улыбнулся, сделав вид, будто его обман раскрыли.

— Типа того. Первая «взрослая» тусовка, алкоголь, утренний подъём в незнакомом месте… Так вы поможете?

Парень хотел было согласиться, но девушка прервала возлюбленного, приложив палец к его губам.

— Ник, вообще-то у нас с тобой были планы, — заныла она, строя любимому глазки и переключая, как ей показалось, всё его внимание на себя.

— Ничего страшного, — Ник убрал её руку от своего лица, — я своих не бросаю, — и, посмотрев на Тео, с улыбкой произнёс, — пойдём, «турист».

В этот момент за спиной Ника послышалось шуршание, и, стоило парню обернуться, как гримаса ужаса навечно застыла на его лице. Лезвие мачете прошло насквозь, практически разрубив голову жертвы напополам. Девушка пронзительно завизжала, но не успела сделать и шага, как её схватил Тео.

— Прости.

Миллер зажмурился и почувствовал, как на его кожу брызнуло что-то влажное. Отпустив тело и нехотя открыв глаза, он увидел, как голова девушки словно мяч откатилась в сторону. А Джейсон, стоя напротив сына, смотрел на него с доверием. Пусть Теодор и не смог убить сам, но не подставил отца, а значит, становился надёжным напарником.

Тео старался выровнять сбившееся от переизбытка эмоций дыхание и подавить подкатывающий рвотный рефлекс. Больших усилий стоило разыграть из себя послушного сыночка, а визг убитой ещё долго будет преследовать его в кошмарах.

Но часть плана он выполнил, оказав отцу своеобразную услугу. Что, если теперь попробовать попросить напрямую? Риск есть, но, как говорил отчим: «Я не пью с тем, кто боится рисковать»… Неважно.

— Э-э… папа? — Тео подошёл к Джейсону и опустил взгляд на землю, играя застенчивость. — Можно я вернусь домой ненадолго? В смысле, к себе, за пределы лагеря. Я ведь не смогу полноценно помогать тебе без своего оружия, а оно осталось в моей комнате.

Джейсон наклонил голову набок и сощурился, выражая сомнение.

— Я не сбегу, честно.

Маньяк продолжал пристально смотреть, и Тео сам засомневался в успехе задуманного. Он сжал вспотевшие от волнения ладони в кулаки и выдал последний козырь:

— Могу потом с мамой вернуться, если хочешь.

Вурхиз резко замотал головой, демонстрируя категорический отказ. Он меньше всего на свете хотел бы снова увидеться с Уитни. По крайней мере, сейчас. Он указал Теодору направление, по которому Миллер в кратчайшее время доберётся до дома Джарвиса.

И Тео помчался со всех ног.


	6. Глава 5

_— Ты бы хотел быть сыном Джейсона Вурхиза?_

_Венди помогала Теодору с созданием костюма и гримом для вечеринки и попутно развлекала Миллера разговорами._

_— Шутишь? Конечно нет. И никому не пожелал бы._

_— А мне кажется, это круто — иметь такого отца. Держи голову ровно._

_— Что в этом крутого? — Тео послушно замер, но ему так и хотелось слегка повернуться или откинуться назад, чтобы посмотреть в глаза подруги и понять, серьёзна ли она или опять несёт чепуху, лишь бы не оставаться в тишине, которую Венди терпеть не могла._

_— Ну, во-первых, тебя никто не обидит, потому что все будут знать, что твой папочка любого на куски порвёт._

_— А во-вторых?_

_— А во-вторых… — Венди отложила расчёску и прикоснулась к подбородку, задумавшись, — значит, ты тоже будешь крутым. Гены же._

_— Как глупо._

_— Ничего ты не понимаешь, зануда! Но всё равно есть у тебя что-то общее с этим Джейсоном — я чувствую._

_— Я уже это слышал. Почувствуй лучше кисточку для грима и не отвлекайся._

_Венди, надувшись, показала другу язык._

Тео криво усмехнулся, представив выражение лица Венди, если девушка узнала бы о том, насколько её «чувство» оказалось близким к истине и что у её друга с известным убийцей не просто «есть что-то общее».

«Зуб даю, она завизжала бы от восторга. Дурочка», — подумал Миллер и нахмурился, вспомнив, что именно Венди стала одной из первых жертв на той злосчастной вечеринке. Странно, что о её гибели Тео думал так спокойно. Почти равнодушно. И за всё время его ни разу не посетила мысль о мести. Похоже, рядом с Вурхизом он неизбежно терял человечность.

Гены же.

***

Уитни специально встала пораньше, чтобы сделать Томми сюрприз и приготовить для него завтрак. Миллер много лет стремилась к этому — спокойной семейной жизни, поцелуям и нежностям, настоящей супружеской романтике, в конце концов. Вот только чаще всего такую жизнь она представляла именно с Джейсоном, хоть умом и понимала, что мирное и комфортное существование рядом с ним невозможно. Джейсон не был создан для любви и тепла. Он не видел смысла в романтике и никогда не завёл бы семью, если бы судьба не свела его с Уитни.

Миллер с раздражением поставила чайник на плиту и швырнула скомканный фартук на стол. Чёртов Вурхиз даже спустя много лет эгоистично занимал все её мысли, портя настроение и заставляя усомниться в чувствах к новому супругу.

Снаружи раздался грохот. Кто-то изо всех сил колотил по входной двери, и Миллер, оставив затею с завтраком, поспешила открыть — возможно, кому-то срочно требовалась помощь. Неподалёку от дома Джарвиса располагались фермы, на которых изредка, но происходили пожары, и тогда хозяевам приходилось обегать всех соседей в округе, чтобы совместными усилиями справиться с бедствием.

Однако на пороге стоял вовсе не сосед-фермер, а Тео. Взлохмаченный, покрасневший и задыхающийся, он буквально ввалился в дом, захлопнул за собой дверь и обратился к Уитни:

— Мам, мне нужна твоя помощь. Сейчас.

Он начал что-то объяснять, торопился, запинался и указывал жестами на дверь, но Уитни почти не слышала его, с ужасом думая о том, какой ценой мог сын покинуть логово.

— …а я могу противостоять отцу. Теперь я понял, для чего отчим дарил мне тот кинжал и почему постоянно намекал на судьбу.

— Всё… верно, — растерянно подтвердила Миллер, — окончательно убить Джейсона может только его кровный родственник и только фамильным оружием. Но как я тебе помогу?

— Я более чем уверен, что отец шёл за мной следом и сейчас прячется неподалёку, дожидаясь меня. Он не должен раньше времени понять, что за оружие я возьму. Отвлеки его, ведь тебя он точно не тронет. Это наш единственный шанс с ним справиться, мама.

Уитни кивала, слушая план сына, и Тео, приняв её реакцию за согласие, немедленно направился в свою комнату, чтобы забрать кинжал, но у самых дверей Миллера перехватил Томми. В его руках лежало фамильное оружие Вурхизов.

— Спрячь его, а для вида возьми столовый нож, — заговорщицким тоном прошептал пасынку Джарвис.

— Ты всё слышал, да? — Тео забрал оружие и немного удивился, вспомнив, что надёжно прятал кинжал. Но времени на выяснение, почему отчим копался в его тайниках, уже не было.

— Да. И хочу предупредить: не думай, что с Вурхизом легко справиться, — Томми сжал плечи парня и заглянул ему в глаза, — Тео, твой дядя погиб, защищая Уитни. А мне просто повезло ранить Джейсона. Он очень хитрый сукин сын, и ты пока ему не ровня. Не торопись, если не хочешь наделать глупостей.

Уитни покинула пределы дома и осмотрелась в поисках малейшего признака присутствия Вурхиза. Миллер слабо представляла, каким образом должна была отвлечь бывшего соулмейта, и что именно задумал Теодор. Не бросится же он на отца с кинжалом — это было бы слишком опрометчиво, но и на такой случай у Уитни должен был быть собственный план действий. А ещё ей стоило захватить с собой хотя бы кухонный молоток, ведь Вурхиз был непредсказуем и мог проявить к ней агрессию, потому что в последний раз она была с ним крайне холодна…

Он явно не считал её угрозой — иначе не покинул бы своего укрытия и не появился перед ней с таким спокойным видом. Чего нельзя было сказать об Уитни. На нервной почве она почувствовала лёгкое головокружение, но старалась играть уверенность. Маньяк мог не бояться её, но должен был уважать.

— Джейсон…

Вурхиз протянул руку к её шее, и Уитни напряглась, ожидая худшего, но маньяк лишь медленно провёл пальцами по её коже, поглаживая. Это было… приятно. Уитни невольно вспомнила прошлое, когда практически всё своё время проводила вместе с соулмейтом. Тогда она наслаждалась этой близостью и сама активно проявляла инициативу. Ей нравилось его внимание. Она считала это настоящим счастьем и была уверена, что Джейсон чувствовал то же самое.

Пуля поразила её внезапно. За мгновение Миллер услышала звук выстрела где-то сзади и, рвано задышав, начала опускаться, слабо цепляясь за тело Вурхиза. Джейсон подхватил её у самой земли, пачкая руки кровью и вскидывая голову, чтобы увидеть, кто посмел напасть на его женщину.

— Терпеть её не мог…

Перед входной дверью с безумной ухмылкой стоял Томми, держа ружьё в руках. Джейсон испытал острое желание броситься на этого ублюдка и разорвать его пополам, но отчего-то его руки лишь крепче стиснули тело Уитни, которая окончательно перестала подавать признаки жизни.

— Ты…

Ещё минуту назад Тео спокойно следовал за отчимом, ведь тот обещал по возможности помочь и даже взял ружьё, чтобы в крайнем случае отвлечь внимание маньяка на себя. По крайней мере, так он говорил.

Джарвис слегка обернулся и встретился взглядом с пасынком, который от увиденного отшатнулся, ухватившись за стену, чтобы не упасть. Отлично. Пусть смотрит. Пусть оба смотрят.

— …а тебя и подавно.

Он не зря потратил много лет, оттачивая искусство охоты и обращения с огнестрельным оружием. Ловким и быстрым движением Томми перезарядил оружие и, не позволяя Тео и Джейсону опомниться и что-либо предпринять, покончил с собой выстрелом из ружья в подбородок.

***

Тео не помнил, сколько времени провёл в логове. Он сидел на матрасе, на этот раз не прикованный к стене, и смотрел в одну точку. Джейсон похоронил Уитни в лагере, выкопав могилу неподалёку от логова. Тео пытался помочь, но мысли о гибели матери не давали ему покоя, и в результате он даже не мог удержать лопату. На протяжении всей его жизни Томми Джарвис притворялся любящим супругом и отчимом, а на самом деле хотел только одного — отомстить Вурхизу, забрав у него семью.

Тео всхлипнул и вытер слёзы рукавом рубашки. Натёртые глаза начинали болеть, но сейчас Миллер мало что чувствовал, мыслями оградившись от реальности и погрузившись в бездну воспоминаний, наполненных ложью.

Джейсон поставил перед сыном еду и опустился рядом. Он, как никто другой, знал, каково это — потерять мать, узрев всю жестокость и несправедливость этого мира. Но Тео не останется наедине со своей потерей. Джейсон не оставит его. Их судьбы не станут одинаковыми, не зациклятся в вечном круговороте ярости и мести.

Вурхиз не умел утешать, но чувствовал, что необходимо что-то сделать, чтобы Тео ощутил поддержку и не был поглощён горем и скорбью. Он медленно поднял руку и неуклюже погладил сына по голове.


	7. Глава 6

Два месяца Тео не покидал территории отца, твёрдо решив не возвращаться в опустевший дом Джарвиса и перезимовать в логове. В колледже Миллер тоже не появлялся и искренне радовался тому, что после происшествия никто не пытался его искать. Возможно, сочли без вести пропавшим или давно погибшим на землях легендарного убийцы.

Спустя несколько недель после смерти Уитни, Теодор практически полностью перенял отцовский образ жизни и уже без пререканий помогал не только с убийствами, но и в обычной работе по дому — колол дрова, разжигал огонь, прибирался в логове. И хотя на второе Вурхиз по большому счёту не обращал внимания, то в первом отмечал успехи сына и всё чаще доверял тому охотиться на жертв в одиночку. Не то, чтобы Теодору это льстило — он ни на секунду не забывал о своём «предназначении», а потому не позволял себе проникнуться родственными чувствами к оставшемуся родителю.

Теодор немало времени уделял изучению распорядка дня Вурхиза и точно знал, в какие часы отец отправлялся патрулировать территорию, когда возвращался в логово и до скольки спал в своей комнате. Эти знания заставляли Миллера всё больше сомневаться: стоит ли воспользоваться удобным моментом и зарезать отца во сне или подождать ещё немного, рискуя поддаться страху.

Этим утром Джейсон вернулся значительно раньше и, к изумлению Тео, выглядел уставшим и каким-то помятым. Зимой выживать было сложнее, но ни следов крови жертв, ни мешков с трупами Миллер не увидел. Если Вурхизу не пришлось сражаться, тогда что его изнурило?

Тео, стараясь ступать как можно тише, прокрался в комнату отца, избегая пристальных взглядов в его сторону, потому что Джейсон мог инстинктивно почувствовать угрозу и проснуться.

Права на ошибку нет. Это матери Теодора Вурхиз мог простить всё, что угодно, а сыну дерзость с нападением точно не сойдёт с рук.

Миллер задержал дыхание и, сделав ещё пару шагов, остановился у изголовья самодельной кровати и дрожавшей рукой вытащил кинжал.

***

Джейсон очень редко видел сны, обычно просто погружаясь в темноту и просыпаясь к нужному времени. Но если его и посещали сновидения, то они были кошмарными: издевательства сверстников, падение в озеро, смерть матери — прошлое сливалось в огромный ком ужаса и давило на Вурхиза, пытаясь то ли окончательно сломать, то ли довести до безумия, хотя второе Джейсон нередко ощущал и в реальности.

Но сегодня ему снилась Уитни. Улыбающаяся и безмятежная, она звала к себе, протягивала руки, говорила ласковые слова. Впервые за долгое время Джейсон ощутил себя счастливым.

_…проснись…_

Он был рядом с ней, он чувствовал её.

_Джейсон, проснись._

Он стоял перед ней без маски. Их лица становились ближе друг к другу. Затем Миллер медленно опустилась на колени…

_Проснись немедленно, Джейсон!_

Вурхиз резко открыл глаза и увидел, как над ним в полумраке склонился Теодор.

— Отец, в лагере чужаки.

***

Джейсон следовал за сыном, внимательно осматривая окрестности. Зимой нарушителям было куда сложнее спрятаться, поэтому сегодняшняя охота обещала быть недолгой. Тем более, Тео взялся показать короткий путь к будущим жертвам.

— Не думал, что кто-то сюда и зимой будет приезжать, — немного нервно бормотал Миллер, краем глаза поглядывая на отца, — я бы и сам их… но вдруг они разбежались бы? А я не такой опытный и сильный, как ты.

Лесть практически не действовала на Вурхиза, но, отвлекая отца разговорами, Тео уводил его всё дальше от лагеря. Вскоре Джейсон начал недоумевающе оглядываться. Как правило, зимой люди предпочитали не забредать слишком далеко, боясь заблудиться. С другой стороны, это могли быть любители фанатично изучать природу, что было бы куда лучше и удобнее — не придётся перетаскивать тела из лагеря и можно будет закопать их на месте.

— Они… где-то здесь были, — Тео указал пальцем на густо заснеженный кустарник, и Джейсон, поколебавшись, отправился осматривать снег в поисках следов. А Миллер понимал, что с каждой секундой его ложь становилась более явной, и любые отговорки будут смотреться нелепо. Он должен сделать это прямо сейчас.

Парень бесшумно выдохнул и, подкравшись к Вурхизу со спины, замахнулся левой рукой, в которой был сжат кинжал.

Он должен был поразить именно сердце, но для начала стоило попытаться ослабить отца, нанеся несколько ранений.

Это было бы слишком просто, а Джейсон в своей жизни сражался достаточно для того, чтобы инстинктивно почуять опасность. Маньяк с лёгкостью увернулся и перехватил руку сына, сжав запястье до хруста. Миллер автоматически разжал ладонь, и отпустил кинжал, который, выпав, наполовину застрял в снегу.

_Какой плохой мальчик. Это влияние того ублюдка, Джейсон. Но сына ещё не поздно перевоспитать._

Вурхиз, развернув Тео, схватил его сзади за волосы и, резко нагнув парня вниз, окунул его лицом в снег.

Тео пытался задержать дыхание, но надолго его не хватило. К тому же, отвлекала нараставшая боль в сломанной руке, мешая сосредоточиться. Миллер закашлялся от снега, который пришлось вдохнуть.

Джейсон удерживал сына ещё пару мгновений, а затем отбросил от себя на несколько метров.

Тео помнил, где лежало оружие, но вряд ли в нынешнем состоянии смог бы незаметно подобраться к кинжалу. Миллер перевернулся на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. Конечно, было глупо полагать, что отец вдруг потеряет его из виду на белоснежной поляне, а за пару жалких секунд Тео уж точно не успеет восстановиться — он же не был персонажем из грёбаных игр.

Вурхиз подошёл к сыну, взял его за грудки и поднял над землёй. _Почти как в тот раз,_ но теперь, похоже, по-настоящему со смертельным исходом.

Нельзя.

Так нельзя.

Сдаваться нельзя.

— Убьёшь меня? — смотря в глаза Вурхиза, прямо спросил Тео. — Единственное напоминание о твоей любимой женщине?

Он знал о слабости отца.

_Джейсон, не делай глупостей._

Но маньяк не ослабил хватку. Больше он не намерен давать шанс тому, кто пытался вонзить оружие в его спину.

А с Уитни он объяснится в аду.

Тео лихорадочно перебирал в голове любые варианты — даже самые нереалистичные и трудновыполнимые — но способные спасти ему жизнь. Неожиданно в его памяти всплыла часть легенды. У Джейсона была ещё одна слабость. Но, в отличие от упоминания об Уитни, это слабое место маньяк никогда не выкинет из головы, потому что оно — его неотъемлемая часть.

Здоровой рукой Тео вцепился в маску Вурхиза и, приложив усилие, сорвал её.

_По легенде, монстр с Хрустального озера терял свою силу, стоило только лишить его «щита» — маски, за которой он привык прятаться._

Увидев лицо отца, Тео невольно вздрогнул.

«Теперь ясно, к чему были шутки отчима о том, что мне «повезло» с наследственностью. Я ведь мог быть таким же…»

Тео зажмурился и, дёрнувшись вперёд, нанёс удар лбом по уродливому лицу Вурхиза.

Джейсон взревел от боли и отпустил сына, схватившись ладонями за сломанный нос.

И Теодор, используя драгоценные мгновения, бросился к кинжалу. У него было около десяти секунд, и Миллер поклялся, что если сейчас не одолеет отца, то фамильным оружием перережет себе горло.

Удар пришёлся бы точно в сердце, если бы Джейсон не опустил ладонь, инстинктивно защищая грудную клетку и не позволяя кинжалу проникнуть слишком глубоко. Однако Тео продолжал давить, зарычав от напряжения.

Умри.

Сдохни.

Теодор подумал, что от нервов окончательно лишился рассудка, потому что увиденное никак не вписывалось в рамки нормальной реальности.

Ладонь Джейсона дрогнула, и кинжал прошёл до конца. Рану охватило свечение, а рукоять оружия из бледно-золотой стала яркой.

От испуга Миллер отшатнулся, едва не упав. Но продолжал пристально наблюдать.

В лесу раздался гул, нарушивший привычную природную тишину, и из-под земли появились руки. Десятки мозолистых, покрытых потрескавшейся коркой рук с длинными когтями. Они обхватили тело Вурхиза и медленно потащили куда-то вниз, откуда раздавался зловещий хохот.

Через несколько мгновений и тело, и демонические конечности пропали, а на месте гудевшей бездны вновь оказалась лесная поляна с сугробами и заснеженными «спящими» растениями.

На плечи Тео, застывшего в раздумьях, упали полупрозрачные снежинки. На лес надвигалась метель.


	8. Эпилог

_«Убийства на Хрустальном озере продолжаются»_

_«В печально известном Кровавом лагере орудует новый маньяк»_

_«Наследник Джейсона Вурхиза наводит страх на местных жителей»_

Тео обожал проводить летние вечера на берегу озера. В последнее время его успокаивали только лёгкий ветер и тёплая вода, дарившая облегчение и расслаблявшая напряжённое тело. Миллер и сегодня планировал немного поплавать, смыть кровь хотя бы с рук, а стиркой одежды одежды заняться завтра с утра. Тяжело вздохнув, Тео потянулся к хоккейной маске, оставленной рядом.

_Всё хорошо, Теодор. Всё в порядке._

— Замолчи! — вскрикнул Миллер и впился пальцами в голову, ощутимо сдавив. Но даже это не помогало избавиться от проклятого голоса, ласково нашёптывающего похвалы и раз за разом заставляющего убивать всё больше людей.

_Бабушка гордится тобой, Теодор. Бабушка очень гордится…_


End file.
